


You Can Lead a Dude to Water, but You Can’t Make Him Swim

by LIngall



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: Oliver wants to enjoy his summer days lounging by the pool hanging out with his buddy Tommy. The pool however is a constant reminder of a graduation requirement he is yet to complete. Luckily he’s about to meet someone who can help him out.





	You Can Lead a Dude to Water, but You Can’t Make Him Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Lifeguard AU written for the #OlicitySummerSizzle2019 event - follow @olicitysizzle on Twitter. I’m going for a diagonal BINGO so I can use the FREE SPACE!

>>>>\----------------------->>

Starling City was known for its beautiful skyline and bustling waterfront district. Clear skies, not so much. The abundance of rainy days and overcast skies meant that a bright sunny day needed to be savored. A day such as that in mid July was cause to celebrate. The unusual rain-less day had brought night owls Oliver and his best friend Tommy out of their typical post-party hibernation to soak up the rays by the pool at the Starling City country club.

“I know I didn’t want to get out of bed, but man, this was a great idea,” shared Tommy, leaning back in his lounge chair. 

Oliver continued to watch a beautiful brunette rise and pull herself up the ladder to get out of the pool, his glance following the water cascading off her body. “My thoughts exactly. Maybe we can find a couple of dates for tonight.”

“Dude, you know I’m off the market,” added Tommy, smacking his friend in the arm.

Oliver smirked in response, “Your dating, not dead. Just sit back and enjoy the view. I’m going to hop in the pool to cool off. And it looks like you’ll be busy soon. Laurel’s heading this way.”

“I thought you didn’t swim,” said Tommy.

“Jerk.”

‘What did I say?”

Oliver was about to flip him the bird, but thought better as he locked eyes from across the pool with John Diggle the head lifeguard.

_Why does he always sense when I’m about to do anything remotely inappropriate._

He slipped into the refreshing pool, avoiding further notice of the head guard. Oliver relaxed as he stretched out his arms atop the edge of the pool. He closed his eyes.

Then it started. He felt the water move. Next he heard a giggle. 

Oliver cracked his eyes open to see that a small group of girls had gathered, each jockeying to garner his attention. 

“Oliver, let’s go to the other end of the pool, where there’s more space,” cooed one brunette.

Her friend chimed in, “that’s a great idea,” as she moved in closer.

_It was suffocating._

“Girls, thanks, but I need to get going. We can swim another time, okay.” 

His words sent a chill through the group of the now pouting girls. Oliver pushed his way past them to climb up the stairs at the other side of the pool. 

Oliver walked quickly towards the men’s locker room to avoid the gaggle of girls that had were hot on his heels.

“You attract quite a following Oliver.”

He recognized the voice. “Mr Diggle, I didn’t see you there. How’s it going?”

“It seems strange that you didn’t just swim away from all those girls that were hanging on you, instead of walking out past the toddlers at the steps.”

 _I need to change the subject._

“I was ready to get out, I just hopped in to cool off. Such a hot day, crazy right.”

 _Great, I’m talking about the weather._

“Your right, crazy hot day. But if you wanted to impress some of the ladies with your swimming skills you might want to take some lessons. A number of our lifeguards offer lessons here at the pool, for all ages.”

“Thanks Mr. Diggle, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Felicity.”

“Felicity?” Oliver answered.

“Felicity, she’s our best instructor. Just in case you wanted to take advantage of some lessons. To improve your skills.”

_Lessons. Yup, tried that before. What a joke._

Oliver turned to reply, but Diggle was gone. He was running out of time. Senior year was just around the corner and he wouldn’t graduate if he couldn’t pass the dreaded swimming test. 

Starling City University was one of the few remaining colleges in the country to require students to pass a water safety/swim test to graduate. The President of the college was steadfast when asked about the requirement, “We live near the coast and our residents regularly enjoy activities in and around the water, it’s part of our community. We need to equip our students to enjoy the water safely.”

In order to pass he needed to swim 100 yards of any stroke, tread water for 5 minutes, and then float for 5 minutes. Oliver had tried every trick in his very extensive book to get out of the test. But neither his or his parents efforts, including their many large donations to the university did any good. 

Once he was showered and dressed he grabbed his backpack and headed out of the locker room to wait for Tommy in the reception area.

_I’d better call him, no need to go back out to the pool._

Looking down at his phone, he continued to walk towards the chairs near the staff desk and typed out a quick text to Tommy. 

“Oof. I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you.”

Oliver looked up to see the petite blonde lifeguard with whom he had just collided. She was clutching a large stack of kick-boards of every color of the rainbow. 

“I’m headed out to my class, polliwogs, so lots of kicking and blowing bubbles,” she added, motioning with her head to the pile of colorful kick-boards. “Hence the kick-boards.” 

Oliver cocked his head and frowned a bit.

“But you really don’t care about that do you. I’ll be out of your way in a jiffy,” added the blonde and she quickly maneuvered around him to head back out to the pool deck. 

_Lessons. Did she say lessons?_

“Excuse me. Miss. Can I ask you a question?”

The girl stopped short and turned back towards him, “sure, what can I help you with?”

“Do you know Felicity? Mr. Diggle said that she was his best instructor, for swimming lessons.”

“The front desk can give you a schedule of all of her classes.”

“Okay, I’ll check with them. Thank you.” 

“Well, all of the classes that I offer. I’m Felicity by the way. Felicity Smoak. I teach private lessons too. Not that you look like you need any lessons in anything.” Felicity reached out a hand in greeting and all the kick-boards fell to the floor. 

Oliver smiled and bent down to help her pick up the fallen items. “I’m Oliver. Nice to meet you. I’ll pick up a schedule. How do I sign up for lessons? Private lessons.”

“Let me give you my cell.” 

>>>>\----------------------->>

_Two Weeks Later - Late evening at the Queen Mansion’s Pool_

“I refuse to wear this.”

“Oliver, be reasonable.”

“Felicity. A reasonable person would not ask someone to wear this.” Oliver pointed at the bright pink inner tube beside him on the pool deck.

“Do you want to pass the swimming test so you can graduate college or not? You should be lucky I found one that would fit around all your muscly-ness,” added Felicity, circling her hands in the general direction of his abdomen. 

“Oliver, we’ve been working together for two weeks. I know you’re frustrated. I am too. I mean I’m frustrated that every time you try to swim more than a few strokes you end up underwater. 

Oliver tilted his head, not quite catching her meaning. He had quickly learned that it was best to let her continue to babble until she made her point or until she inevitably put her foot in her mouth, whichever came first.

“The inner tube will help you stay on top of the water so you work on your strokes. Your arms look very strong. Have you been practicing your strokes outside of our lessons?”

He dropped his head in defeat, picked up the inner tube and slid it over his head. Upon his entry to the pool he gave Felicity a mock salute. Oliver crouched down in the water with one arm on the side of the pool waiting for Felicity’s signal.

“Start with a superman glide and then add the kicks. Once you’re moving remember reach and pull,” added Felicity mimicking the motions with her arms. 

Oliver nodded, and readied himself for the impending battle.

_Gravity: Infinity - Oliver Queen: zero_

“Ready, go.”

With as much grace as he could muster with an inner tube around his midsection, Oliver pushed off from the side of the pool, arms over his head in a gliding position. 

Then he started kicking.

_I’m not sinking_

He was moving across the top of the water. Next he lifted one arm, and then the other, cutting through the water with firm strokes.

Felicity followed along on the pool deck like an excited coach at a swim meet. 

Before he knew it, he had reached the other side of the pool. He turned to see Felicity jumping up and down. “You did it. I knew you could do it Oliver.” 

She quickly moved closer she lifted her hand, “Give me a high five!”

Oliver stood up but instead of giving her a high five he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the pool making sure to dunk her completely under the water.

Felicity arose from the water, sputtering, “Oliver, I’m not wearing my suit. I’m all wet.”

Oliver simply laughed and splashed her again. Felicity reciprocated and soon they were both circling each other, splashing and laughing. Not wanting to be outdone, Felicity reached forward to dunk Oliver but was blocked by the bright pink inner tube that formed a protective barrier around his body. More laughter ensued and Oliver yanked the offending tube over his head and threw it up on the deck.

As he approached Felicity in an attempt to dunk her again the mood shifted. Oliver was keenly aware of their proximity. He took in the water droplets clinging to her eyelashes and definitely noticed how her soaked t-shirt clung to her body, leaving nothing to his imagination. 

Oliver cupped her face with his hands and leaned in to brush her lips. He pulled back to see her eyes wide with shock.

“Was that okay?” he whispered.

Felicity could only manage a weak nod, but that worked for him. Oliver pulled her against his body and dove in for another firm kiss. 

Oliver felt Felicity’s arms snake up around his neck as she relaxed into their kiss with a sigh. He maneuvered them over to the side of the pool. His hands moved to her waist and he struggled to press as much of his body up against hers.

Lost in the moment, Oliver and Felicity did not hear the door open, or the footsteps approaching the pool. 

“Ollie, YUCK. Do you have to do THAT in the pool?”

Oliver looked up to see his younger sister staring at them in her nightgown. The couple broke into laughter once again.

“Thea, go back to bed. I’m not finished with my lesson yet,” called Oliver, his focus remained on Felicity’s face.

Flashing them a disgusted look, Thea turned around and headed back into the house yelling, “lessons my ass Ollie. You’d better get out of the pool now or I’m telling Mom.” 

Felicity dropped her head to his shoulder to fight back more giggles. 

This would not be the last time Oliver and Felicity would elicit such a reaction from Thea. Over time, Thea learned never to go out to the pool when Felicity was visiting Oliver. 

Smart girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Great to get back into writing with the #OlicitySummerSizzle event. I’ve done my own editing, so let me know if you see any errors. Luckily I do have RL experience as a lifeguard and swimming instructor (from a long, long time ago). I hope it was believable that Oliver could not swim very well and was frustrated about the test. When I lived in Florida I taught an adult swimming class filled with buff Air Force airman that needed to learn to swim. Many of them were all muscle and struggled to swim without sinking to the bottom of the pool. Unfortunately, there was no Oliver Queen in any of my class to admire. As always, I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
